


Joke's On You

by britt94



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Marvel Universe, Post-Guardians of the Galaxy (2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 00:12:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britt94/pseuds/britt94
Summary: “Hi! Can I please request: Imagine being Starlord’s sibling and constantly playing pranks with him on the other Guardians of the Galaxy?”





	Joke's On You

Prompt: “Hi! Can I please request: Imagine being Starlord’s sibling and constantly playing pranks with him on the other Guardians of the Galaxy?” .

Warnings: just some language Pairing: Peter x sister!Reader, Guardians x reader.

As much as you loved your brother, he really knew how to get on your last nerve sometimes. Growing up with Peter Quill, or as he named himself “Starlord,” there was never a dull moment. From being picked up by Yondu to forming a new band of heros dubbed “The Guardians of the Galaxy” your days were always an adventure. That is, up until the past few weeks. There was literally no crime in the galaxy for once, meaning you guys were bored out of your minds. After being on the ship for so long, everyone started to get a bit restless.

 

You sat down at the small table in the ship and began to reread one of your books quietly while Groot and Rocket tinkered with a new weapon Rocket was developing. Gamora was seated in the cockpit staring mindlessly out into space, and Drax was yet again polishing his swords even though they hadn’t seen any action lately. You were so caught up in your book you didn’t notice Peter walk in the room.

“What’s up short stack?” Peter greeted you while tousling your hair.

“Seriously Peter, how many times have I told you to stop doing that?” you replied running your fingers through your hair trying to make it look decent.

“Oh come on (Y/N). You know you love me!” he said as he looked at you with his trademark smirk.

“You know you can be really annoying sometimes right big bro?” you deadpanned. Just then a brilliant idea hit you. You knew exactly how to liven the guardians lives a little and mess with your brother, which was always a good time. You couldn’t suppress the smirk that found its way to your face and it didn’t go unnoticed by Peter.

“What are you smiling like that for huh? I don’t like it when you smile like that (Y/N) it gives me the creeps. Keep whatever you have going on in that head of yours, to yourself please” he chuckled as he went back to his room.

“You know he’s right. You don’t have that look on your face unless you’re up to something lil’ Quill” Rocket said. You got up and walked over and sat by him and Groot.

“Well, if it makes you feel any better, I was planning to play pranks on my favorite big brother to have a little fun at his expense as always” you explained with a laugh.

“Oh, hell yeah! Count me in” Rocket exclaimed. Groot smiled at you and you took it as his sign of approval that he was also interested in some fun.

“What is a prank?” Gamora asked as she walked over, followed by Drax. At this point you guys moved over to the table and took seats.

“A prank is playing a joke on someone to either make you, or them, or both of you laugh” you explained. Both Drax and Gamora seemed to understand as they nodded and agreed to join in. Over the next hour you guys decided that you would pull your prank on Peter in teams Drax and Gamora decided to team up and Rocket was with Groot. You opted on going solo. It would all start tonight at dinner.

 

As usual Peter was late to eat with you guys to Drax and Gamora decided to go first with their prank. For some reason Peter loved to drink out of a coffee mug. It didn’t matter what beverage he was drinking he always used a mug, so Drax took it from the shelf while Gamora wrote “Starlame” on the bottom and placed it at his seat. Everyone looked up as he finally came in and sat down. It was quiet while everyone ate and waited for him to take drink from his cup. Finally he picked up his cup and took a swig, finally noticing all eyes on him.

“I know I’m one good looking guy, but I’m trying to eat guys. What are you looking at?” he chuckled. While trying to contain your giggles you spoke up,

“Oh nothing, it’s just so nice that you decided to finally grace us with your presence” at that everyone let out the laughs they were holding in and Peter got even more suspicious.

“Uh huh, that wasn’t that funny. Did you guys poison me?” he laughed nervously as he took another drink from his mug. You guys couldn’t hold it in anymore and began laughing. Peter took another sip of his drink only to have everyone laugh again until he realized what was going on and looked under his cup.

“Haha very funny (Y/N)” he deadpanned.

“Wasn’t me” you smirked and got up to clear the dishes. Peter knew he’d have to watch his back judging by the smile on your face as you walked away. That night as you got ready for bed you decided to work on your prank. Peter was next in line for the shower so you decided on painting his bar of soap with clear nail polish so he couldn’t use it. As you left the bathroom and Peter entered, you took his clothes and towel, but left him your pink t-shirt you had on earlier. Smiling to yourself you closed the door quietly. Not too long after that, everyone heard Peter yell.

“(YYYY/NNNN)!!!” he screamed as he stalked from the bathroom in your too tight and way to short shirt, trying to cover himself up. When he came into view everyone busted into howls of laughter. You laughed so hard you had tears in your eyes. Boy was this worth it.

“Quill when did you become a nudist?” Rocket cackled rolling on the floor laughing.

“This isn’t funny asshole! (Y/N) wear are my clothes, my towel and what the hell did you do to my soap!” Peter exclaimed.

“Whoa calm down Pete” you said wiping tears from your eyes while you giggled. “Please don’t rip my shirt. You’re stuff is in your room and I painted your soap with nail polish” you explained while the other laughed. With that, Peter stalked down to his room leaving everyone still laughing.

 

The next morning Rocket and Groot were ready to mess with Peter yet again. Since Peter always slept in they knew that’s when they’d have their chance. You and Gamora watched as they snuck into Peter’s room (well, as quietly as Groot could). Rocket got Groot to carefully wind limbs around Peter while he slept and then sprout hundreds of tiny little flowers. Peter looked like he was Snow White. While he slept, Rocket carefully put make up all over his face. Standing back trying to contain his laughed, he snapped a quick picture and sent it to his friend that was going to make the “cutest” shirts with it. Groot slowly retracted the roots surprisingly without waking Peter and you all headed to breakfast.

Not too long afterwards a groggy Peter entered the room and was subjected to a few wolf whistles and cat-calls, mainly by you.

“What are you guys going on about now?” he asked with a yawn.

“You make a mighty pretty woman Quill,” Drax said with a huff.

“Wow, you clean up nice Peter or should I say Patty?” Rocket said as he let out a laugh. You had to press a hand to your mouth to keep from giggling like an idiot at your now “beautiful” brother, who walked to the bathroom without another word.

“DAMN IT GUYS! I’M SO SICK OF YOU ALL!” Peter exclaimed running back into the room with fists clenched.

“I am Groot”

“Aww Groot why’d you have to tell him it was us!” Rocket sighed as he got ready to run from your brother.

“Rocket you get back here!” Peter yelled as he set off chasing him around the room. They didn’t even notice the deliver guy drop off a box and leave. You, Groot and Gamora decided to change into your shirts while the two had at it. Coming back into the room Peter had Rocket pinned to the floor when he started laughing so hard Peter rolled off him to look in your direction.

“You guys are so dead” Peter deadpanned as he took in his face, with the bright red lipstick on his parted lips, eye shadow and blush dusted across his cheeks all the while surrounded by tiny colorful flowers. Underneath the picture read the caption “Our fearless leader.” 

“This is my new favorite shirt” you smiled at him.

“I hope you guys know to watch your backs” he mumbled through a smile as he walked back to the bathroom to wash his face.

“Well, anyone got any ideas for more pranks?” you questioned the group with a smirk as you all sat down to eat…


End file.
